A Christmas to Remember
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are going to spend Christmas at home just the two of them while the rest of the gang have Christmas with their families. Then a trip to Texas makes things even more interesting. Will they or won't they? Rated T but could go up if I decide they will. This is for the Holiday Challenge on the Fan Forums.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I had hoped to make this a one shot but it has too much potential. So I made all the needed words in bold. I have a few more to get in here but they will be there, I promise. Anyway here it is. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own these characters at all:**

_Christmas 2004, Galveston, Texas_:

"Shelly, I am so glad you could come home this year." Mary said to her son.

"Yes, well, between you and Meemaw, I didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Sheldon asked honestly.

"Oh now Moonpie, Christmas is for family and I for one am glad to have all my grandchildren home this year. It has been far too long since you have been here for the holidays." Meemaw said.

"Well we know Shelly would do anything for Meemaw." George Jr. grumbled under his breath. "But when I ask he just says no."

"That is because you asked for me to come to your, what is it now 3rd wedding?" Sheldon said to him.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you apologize to your brother. I will not have my children fighting at Christmas!" Mary yelled at him.

"Why should I apologize? I was only stating the truth. I came home for weddings number one and two. I don't see why I should subject myself to another vain attempt at George finding the perfect mate."

"Just because you will never find another species to mate with doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't try." George said to him.

"I don't find the need to have a mate, as you so eloquently put it." Sheldon answered him.

"Oh please, I know you would love to be able to gift humanity with another just like you." George argued. "And in order to do that, you must find a girl that will put up with your shit."

"George!" Meemaw yelled at him. "That is enough! There is someone out there for Sheldon and when he finds her, he will know."

"That is **hilarious**. The year Sheldon brings home a girlfriend for Christmas; we will probably be get **snow** here in Texas." George laughed.

_Christmas 2013_:

Sheldon got a call from his mother. It seemed that Rick, Missy's husband, had gotten into a bad motorcycle accident and as she was due to deliver her baby any day, his mother wanted him to come down and help her with the birth.

"Mom I don't see why I need to be there." He complained on the phone.

"Shelly, your sister wants you here." Mary calmly explained.

"But why not George? He only lives 15 minutes from her."

"George is too busy with his own kids to worry about Missy. With his wife overseas, he is the only one they have. Missy really wants you to be here."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "I was supposed to spend this year with Amy, but I guess that will have to be postponed until after I get back."

"How about you bring Amy along with you then? I know Meemaw is anxious to meet her."

"I hardly think that bringing Amy along to witness the birth of Missy's baby is appropriate." He said to her.

"Well then maybe next year then." Mary said to him. "We all have to meet her eventually."

"Can we worry about this year and not next? Maybe Amy and I won't be together next year." He answered.

"Oh I don't see her going anywhere, anytime soon. She's been around for a while now." Mary pointed out.

"I don't know how you know could possibly know that." He said.

"Because your Meemaw says you have been bitten by the love bug." She answered him.

"The what?" He asked.

"Your Meemaw says you are in love."

"That's preposterous!"

"Well she says that Amy is all you ever talk about when she calls you."

"Well as much as I want to argue about this, I need to get going. I will see you in a few days."

"Goodbye Shelly."

_Two days later_:

Amy and Penny were playing on the Xbox. Leonard had hurt himself once again. They were skiing.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Penny said to Amy.

"Well I have an extremely low center of gravity." Amy answered. "I'm like a pyramid."

"How you doing over there?" Penny asked Leonard.

"Oh, I hope it's just a sprain." He answered. "I cannot walk into that E.R. with another video game injury."

At that point Sheldon came out from his room.

"Hey, Sheldon, you want to play next?" Penny asked him.

"Oh, I would, but I'm on my way out." He answered.

"Where?" Leonard asked.

"Texas." He answered.

"Right now? Why?" Amy asked him turning off the game.

"Is someone sick?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. My sister's uterus came down with a baby."

"Oh, she's pregnant? That's great." Penny said. "You're going to be an uncle-Uncle Sheldon."

"No I will be Uncle Dr. Cooper."

"How come you never said she was pregnant?" Amy asked.

"Well, I never told you about my brother's kidney stone. You want to hear about everything that comes out of my family's genitals?"

Sheldon had told Amy he didn't need her to take him to the airport, but she insisted since it looked like Penny was going to have to take Leonard to the E.R. after all.

"Be sure to call us when your sister goes into labor." She said to him.

"I will. Will you pick me up also?"

"I can. Just let me know when. Have a good Christmas Sheldon."

"You too. I will call you." And he got out of the car and left.

Amy was sad. She had hoped that they would spend their first Christmas together this year. The last two years, it had not worked out. The first year, she had promised her mother she would go to her Aunt Flora's and since she wasn't dating Sheldon at the time, she didn't think she could ask him to come. The year before, they had just officially started dating and again, she thought it was too soon to spend the holidays together. This year though, she thought it would be different. They had been dating for 2 years now as he admitted they had been seeing each other and counted the first date with Penny as their anniversary, she had hoped to spend the holidays with him. She even told her mother she would be with him. Her mother was skeptical at first since she had not yet met Sheldon in person and was still in shock from their only interaction. Now Amy didn't know what to do. She couldn't call her mother and ask her if she could come over. She knew her mother would be more than glad to have her, but then she would have to admit that once again, Sheldon had disappointed her. Well at least this year there was a good excuse. She just wished he had wanted her to go along. She would have happily gone with him.

It did turn out to be a great Christmas after all though. The gang had all decided to get together and have a big Christmas **feast.** They started the weekend by decorating the Christmas tree. Sheldon called while they were all there and had informed them his sister had gone into labor. The gang was then going to watch _It's a Wonderful Life _but instead had a good time wondering what life would be like if Sheldon hadn't been introduced into each of their lives. Amy couldn't believe when Leonard showed her the screen saver on Sheldon's computer. She was elated. She had known for some time how she felt about him but now this was confirmation that he cared about her as well. When he arrived home, she told him she missed him and asked if he did as well. He had said that he wished she could have been there with him or instead of him, but she only heard that he would have liked her there with him.

_Christmas 2014_:

Sheldon loved her. She knew that now. It had come as a complete shock when he said it first on the night of the prom, so shocking that she actually had a panic attack. He was able to calm her down by making her lay down on the couch with her feet up. After she calmed down, she told him she loved him. He told her that he knew that already. They went to the prom where they had a wonderful time and danced the night away. The night ended way too soon for Amy but ended well. The goodnight kiss was longer than usual and became quite **passionate**. She finally felt the need to put her arms around him while they were kissing. He reluctantly pulled away from her and she got in her car and left.

The weeks since had been wonderful. They spent many more nights together and the physical side of their relationship had become more intense. Two weeks before Christmas, Amy got an invitation in the mail. She was not sure why it had come to her as she had never met the person who sent it. She would have to ask Sheldon about this as it was from his sister. That night she approached the subject.

"Sheldon, I got an invitation from your sister in the mail today." She started.

"I figured you might. I received mine as well." He said.

"So you knew I was going to get one and didn't feel the need to inform me?" She asked him.

"No, I was not sure that you would get one. I said I figured you might get one. She asked me for your address." He answered.

"But why did I get one?" She asked.

"I would think it was obvious." He said her.

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking." She answered.

"Amy, this is my mother's vain attempt at getting us both down to Texas at Christmas. This year using my nephew's birthday party as an excuse for us to rush down there. I thought me helping deliver him was going to be enough."

"I think we should go."

"Oh come on Amy, I wanted to spend this year just ourselves. You know how much I hate Christmas. Leonard and Penny are going to Nebraska. Howard and Bernadette are going to be at Bernadette's parents and Raj is travelling back to India for the break. I thought we could just spend a quiet week at home just the two of us."

Amy thought about that for a while. She thought about the possibilities that could happen if it was just the two of them at his apartment. But she really wanted to meet his family. She was thinking of a way she could compromise with him on this. She knew that Leonard and Penny were leaving the Saturday before Christmas and would be back the Monday before New Year's Eve. They had planned on having a party with everyone on the roof, much like the prom. The party for his nephew was scheduled for December 27. Maybe she could talk him into leaving the day after Christmas for Texas and spending the weekend there. He would still get his alone time with her and then have some family time as well.

"How about this, we go to Texas from the 26th until the 29th? That is when Leonard and Penny will be back as well. We can make it a long weekend and be back in time for Leonard and Penny's New Year's party. We can spend Christmas here together."

"That would work. I will call my mother and let her know of our plan. I know she really wants us to be there for Christmas, but only because she wants to make sure I go to church. I don't want to go to her church this year."

"How about if we promise your mother we will go to church here? I know you have that agreement with her and we could take a program to show her we went. Do you think she would be okay with that?" She asked

"I suppose that could work." He answered her.

"So can we decorate this year?" She asked hopefully.

"Do we have to? I really don't want a tree inside this year. It took weeks to get all the pine needles up off the floor after what you guys did last year."

"How about a compromise? I promise no tree if we can put stockings up and some lights."

"Well I do love a full stocking." He had decided he liked them after Amy had filled his stocking with Red Vines and Strawberry Quik. She knew his love of the candy and the drink. "I guess I could live with lights as long as they don't blink, okay? Can we get candy canes too?"

"You and your sweet tooth. I suppose we can get those. I don't like the lights that blink either."

"Good. Now I would like to propose something, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Okay." She said to him. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I was thinking maybe you could stay here at the apartment during the holidays."

"Where? I don't think that I would be comfortable on the couch. And I don't feel comfortable sleeping in Leonard's…" But he cut her off.

"I was thinking you could stay with me in my room." He said quickly.

"What?" She started but she couldn't catch her breath.

"Amy are you okay? Is this another panic attack?" He asked as she just nodded her head. "Well come on lie down on the couch, put your feet up and breath."

She calmed down about 10 minutes later. She sat up and looked at him. She couldn't believe what he had suggested. He had said he wanted her to stay with him.

"Did you ask me to stay in your room?" She questioned. She wanted to be 100% sure she had heard him correctly.

"Yes. I was thinking we could try sleeping in the same bed together. I mean someday when we live together you will want to sleep with me, right?"

"Live here?" She questioned, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, here. Are you going to have another panic attack?" He saw her breathing erratically again "Honestly, woman, it's like you don't believe me when I say things."

She calmed down immediately upon his reaction.

"It's not that. It's just you surprised me. I just never thought you would think about us living together."

"Surely you don't think that, do you?" He asked sincerely. He knew she had wanted to live with him.

"You ran away when I suggested it in May." She said to him.

"You really believe that don't you?" He asked sadly. He had thought they were past what had happened, but he knew they never really discussed it either.

"How can I not? We were discussing your problems and you threw a fit when I said if you didn't like it we could always live together. You ran out the door and then I didn't see you for 45 days. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I didn't run away from you. I ran away from the situation. I only heard what I wanted to hear. After I reflected upon what you said, you never assumed, you said if I didn't like living alone, which I never want to do. I know Leonard is planning on moving in with Penny soon. He is there practically every night any way. So it is only a matter of time."

"So you think you may want me to move in with you?"

"It is a possibility. Now I want to take this slowly. Let's start with the week at Christmas."

"Well when you put it that way, I would love to spend Christmas with you this year." She was so happy. She would finally get to spend the night with Sheldon. She wanted to make sure this was the best Christmas he ever had.

"Now I know how you feel about this holiday, and you know how I feel but as I want to do this right, minus the tree."

"Does this mean presents? You don't have to do that. Last year, I just filled your stocking with candy."

"I know and I enjoyed it very much. I just wish you wouldn't have because I feel like I am in your debt."

"Sheldon, you are not in my debt at We are in a relationship. Sometimes I just want to buy you something just because. It's like when we went to the Angels game and when you stubbed your toe. I didn't ask for anything in return. I bought them because I wanted to buy them. If you want to buy me something, I won't object but I don't want you to because you feel you have to do so. I love you and just spending Christmas with you is enough." She said to him.

"Well I really want to get you something anyway, even if you don't believe me. I have something in mind. I just hope you like it."

"I will love it."

"How do you know?"

"Because it will be from you."

"I don't understand."

"Sheldon, you are taking the time to find me something from you. I love that. You need to understand that what is most important is it is from you. You thought of it, no matter what it is."

"Oh, I see."

"Okay so when do you want me to come over to stay?" She asked him changing the subject. "We all have off from December 19- January 5."

"How about you come over on the 19th? Leonard and Penny are leaving on the 20th and I am sure they will stay at her place. You can then stay until the 4th, unless we get sick of each other or something."

"So just to be clear, I will be staying with you, not on the couch, not in Leonard's bedroom, with you, in your room?"

"I know you heard me. But I will say it again; I want you to sleep with me in my bed over Christmas. Unless you have a problem with that."

"No your room is fine."

"Then it is settled. You will stay at my place for the 2 week vacation and we will go to Texas for a long weekend right after Christmas. Should we wait until that weekend to decorate the apartment?" He really hoped she would say yes. He did not want to have to explain to the guys why all of a sudden he was okay with all the decorations.

"Well as no one will be here we might as well wait." She answered him.

Amy left that night with a large smile on her face. Her boyfriend had asked her to stay with him during their vacation from the university. She couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this may be a bit longer than I had planned on in the first place but I am hoping to keep it to no more than 5 chapters. I just have so many ideas floating around in my head. This chapter will deal with Sheldon and Amy's quest for the perfect gift. It was hard not to write the spoilers I know but I did not so there is nothing here that will be in future episodes. Anything that may seem that way is not what you think. I will not reveal what the gifts will be well except for the large one which you will find out about at the end of the chapter. **

Sheldon had the perfect gifts in mind. He decided on more than one gift for no other reason than he wanted to get them. He was beginning to understand that this was what you did for the ones you loved. He never understood this before Amy. She was constantly getting little things for him just because and never expected anything in return, even when he said he felt he needed to buy her something. Then he realized that he had done the same for her. The tiara was probably the biggest example. Even though he bought it to get her to forgive him, he easily could have gotten her a gift that was way cheaper. When he saw it in that blasted jewelry store Penny had dragged him into, he knew it was perfect. To him, she was a princess, even that early in their relationship. Penny had told him it was ridiculously too much. When Amy kissed him, he thought maybe Penny was right. He had been kissed by Amy before and he had been fascinated by it and not repulsed. She, of course, did not remember that kiss. He told Penny she was right and the tiara was too much, but deep down he did not believe what he said. He knew she deserved that and so much more.

She never made him feel guilty about the little gifts she would give him. She did it because she wanted to give him something. Even their first Valentine's Day, she put his needs above her own. She cancelled everything she wanted to do that evening and did for him. She ordered a pizza, because it was Thursday and watched Star Wars with him, even though she thought of it as a silly space movie. It was the single greatest gift she could have given him. She even told him to return the gift he had gotten her.

That year, he had thought long and hard about the gift giving process and he thought it a good idea to hand the responsibility off to his assistant, Alex. He gave her $2000 to find a gift and she got nothing that he thought was worthy of Amy. He knew what would make her happy so while he kept the one gift idea that Alex had bought, because it was truly remarkable, he returned the others and formulated his own plan. When Amy told him to take it back, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't something he could return and he had already turned in the paperwork to Human Resources. He wanted her to be the first one called if he ever got sick. She absolutely loved it and even hugged him.

She knew how much he hated Christmas and never expected to get a gift from him but she did little things for him. The first official Christmas they had as a couple, she didn't get him anything but not because she didn't want to buy one. He insisted that it was not necessary. She always listened to him. He was so grateful for that. However, the second Christmas, she made him cookies. She had said they were a special recipe she used to make with her mother and grandmother at Christmas each year. They were amazing. Of course not as good as the ones his Meemaw made, but still really good. He was beginning to think that maybe they could bake together this year using Meemaw's recipe. It was the one aspect of the holiday that he always enjoyed. It was something he did with his Meemaw and Pop Pop every year and then with his Meemaw after Pop Pop died. He thought it could be a holiday tradition he started with Amy.

He came home from Texas the year before to a stocking full of sweets. He had not expected anything since his friends knew of his aversion to gifts. It was a pleasant surprise. Leonard told him that Amy thought he needed something after all he had been through with his sister. She always knew just what would make him feel good. That was one of the things he loved so much about her. This year, he was going to prove it to her. He knew exactly what he was getting; now he just had to get to the mall.

What he hadn't expected was the amount of people that would be at the mall on a Saturday afternoon. Of course it was 2 weeks before Christmas, so he shouldn't be surprised. He absolutely hated it, but he knew he had to endure it if he wanted to get the perfect gifts. There were three places he wanted to go and he actually made it out in record time. He got everything he needed with no casualties. He took his purchases home and put them in his closet well except the biggest one which would be delivered in a few days' time.

Amy had no idea what to get Sheldon but she had never been more nervous about a gift before. She wanted him to see how much she loved him plus understand how much this holiday meant to her. She knew he hated it. She was hoping to try and start some traditions with him. It hadn't been easy the first couple of years they were together. The first year he insisted he did not need a gift even if she wanted to buy him one. So she returned the Flash shirt she had bought him. The next year she made him cookies. She knew he would eat them; he had such a sweet tooth. He loved them and while he said they weren't his Meemaw's, he told her they ranked a very close second. She never expected anything in return when she would buy him something but he always felt obligated. That was the main reason she didn't actually buy things but made them since he would then try and find something the exact same price as the gift she would get. It drove her crazy. For birthdays, she would take him out to dinner and he would do the same for her. It was easier that way. They usually picked their favorite restaurants and Sheldon didn't usually worry about the cost of the meals. They never exchanged any kind of anniversary gifts, they would just go out for dinner and then to the movies.

When she went to the mall that Saturday, she knew she was going to be met with a lot of people. It was only 2 weeks until Christmas. She had no idea where to begin her quest. As she was browsing the shops a kiosk caught her eye. They sold specialty pajamas. She knew Sheldon had a rotation of pajamas but she was hoping that these could make the cut. These had red bottoms that had koalas all over them and then a black shirt to match. They also had light blue bottoms with a white shirt that were for females. She thought it would be cute if they matched. She wasn't sure how he would feel but she was going to get them anyway. She continued shopping for a few more hours and was completely exhausted by the time she made her way home. She had plans with the gang that night at the apartment and knew they were all going to be exchanging gifts with each other. She picked up gifts for everyone while she was out and would just sign the card from her and Sheldon. She knew he wouldn't get them anything. She had a couple of hours before she was due to the guys' apartment so she decided to take a short nap before heading over.

When she arrived later that evening, she was met with quite the surprise. The apartment had been decked out in Christmas decorations.

"I thought we weren't going to decorate until next weekend." She said to Sheldon when he greeted her at the door.

"We weren't but my roommate and his fiancé thought it would be more festive for tonight's get together." He answered her.

"Oh come on Sheldon!" Penny said to him. "You have to admit it looks great in here."

"I will do no such thing." He answered. "Amy and I were going to keep the decorations to a minimum this year. We weren't even going to have tree."

"And you agreed to that Amy?" Penny asked.

"Hey I got him to agree to put up decorations. The least I could do was compromise." She answered. "So no tree I could live with. I have a ceramic one I was going to bring over next weekend for when we decorated. I guess I can leave that at home now."

"Why wouldn't you just keep it at your place anyway?" Penny asked curiously. "I mean why would you need your decorations here? Don't you want your apartment decorated?"

"You haven't told them?" Amy looked at Sheldon.

"I only have to give 12 hours notice for overnight guests." He answered.

"Wait, what?" Leonard asked. "Overnight guests? Who is coming? Is your family flying in from Texas?"

"Well I might as well tell you now, since Amy already said something." Sheldon said. "We are heading to Texas on the 26th and will return on the 29th. We are going to my nephew's birthday party. We will be spending Christmas together here at this apartment. I figured since everyone else would be away, Amy could stay here with me."

"Oh well that is sweet." Penny said.

"Yes it is. I will be sure the sheets are changed on my bed before I go." Leonard said.

"That won't be necessary, Leonard." Sheldon said.

"You can't make her sleep on the couch, Sheldon." He answered. "She is perfectly welcome to sleep in my bed while she is here."

"I think you misunderstand, Leonard. Amy will be sleeping in my bed while she is here." Sheldon answered.

"So you will be taking the couch or my room?" Leonard asked him.

"No, I will be sleeping in my bed as well." Sheldon answered.

"Let me get this straight." Penny interrupted. "You and Amy will be sleeping in the same bed over Christmas break?"

Amy had been quiet during this conversation. She didn't realize Sheldon had not told him about the arrangements.

"Yes." Amy said quietly. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she felt embarrassed by the situation.

"Um, okay well that is great. But Sheldon, isn't your bed a bit small for two people?" Leonard asked seriously.

"Sheldon, he's right, it is small. I can't possibly stay with you for 2 weeks in that small of a bed." Amy exclaimed.

"That is why I bought a new bed today. It will be delivered on Tuesday." Sheldon answered quickly.

"You bought a new bed, just so I can stay here?" Amy asked him.

"Well I needed a new one anyway. I have had that one since I moved to California 20 years ago. I think it was time. So I got a queen size bed. There will be plenty of room for two." He said.

"I can't believe you did that." She said.

"Well like I said I needed a new one so it made sense if we are going to be sleeping in it together to get something where we will both be comfortable."

"Wow Sheldon way to go the extra mile." Penny said smiling.

"Yeah Sheldon, that is great. Well don't worry about the twelve hour notice, I never follow that rule anyway. You can invite Amy to stay any night you want and I will stay at Penny's if she is okay with it." Leonard said.

"Thank you Leonard." Amy said.

"Yes thank you." Sheldon said as well. "Well now that we have all that settled shall we order the food so it gets here by the time everyone else does as well."

"Yes we were thinking about ordering from the new Italian place up the road. Have you eaten there yet?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"Yes, Amy and I had dinner there a few weeks ago for her birthday. It was quite enjoyable." Sheldon answered.

"Great so everyone but you guys have given us their orders. We will phone this in and it should be here by the time the rest of the group arrives." Leonard said.

The rest of the group arrived around 7 and they all sat down to have a wonderful meal together.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be how the gang reacts to Sheldon and Amy staying together. I think the girls may have to have a girls night maybe before everyone goes away. I think Penny and Leonard would be mature about it so I didn't want to have them overreact. **

**Reviews always help me write faster but since there is so much going on in my brain right now, I can't tell you when it will be ready. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and followers I have received for this story. It really makes me feel special and want to write more. **

**Okay so here is the deal, I have lots of ideas for this story but I want our Shamy to get to Texas. I also have plans for them to see Amy's family. This chapter takes place the last weekend before the gang all goes away. Sheldon is a bit OOC because we all know how he feels about Christmas. Since he has embraced the change for Amy, I would think he would do the same for his friends. Let me know what you think. I can handle it if you don't like how he is. **

**So on with the story.**

**I don't own it. If I did this would be the story that was on tv.**

Everyone was in a great mood knowing they had only a week left until a two week break. It was the first time the university had closed for the holiday in several years. The group thanked Sheldon for that. If it hadn't been for his suggestion boxes, then no one would have asked for the school to be closed down. It made sense since the only ones that were actually working were the researchers since classes were out on winter break.

As they were eating the conversation turned to plans for the time off.

"So Raj when do you leave for India?" Leonard had asked him.

"I fly out on Saturday and will be back in time for New Year's Eve. I am staying with my dad and will visit my mom while there. It is going to be very strange not seeing them together." This was going to be the first time he was going to see them since they split up. "So when do you and Penny leave?" He asked.

"We are also leaving on Saturday and will return on the 29th. Don't forget we are having a New Year's Eve party on the roof." Leonard answered him.

"Emily and I will be there." Raj informed him. "So Sheldon, are you going to Texas for Christmas again?" He asked.

"Amy and I will be going to Texas on the 26th for a long weekend. My sister is having my nephew's birthday party and invited us both." Sheldon answered.

"So what will you be doing for Christmas?" Howard asked.

"We have decided to have a nice quiet Christmas just the two of us." Amy answered.

"What about your family, Amy? Aren't you going to see them during the break?" Bernadette asked.

"I am going to see my mother next weekend on Sunday. She always travels to San Francisco on Christmas to see my great aunt. I went with her a couple of years ago, but decided to stay here last year and this year."

"You are going to your mom's?" Sheldon asked her. "How come I didn't know about that?"

"I didn't want to pressure you into coming with me again. I know how you feel about meeting my family. My mom has a get together the Sunday before Christmas every year with her sister and brother and their families. I was going to tell you later this week."

"Oh." He answered.

"What?" She asked.

"I thought we were going to have a nice week just the two of us." He said. "I didn't know you wouldn't be here next Sunday." He was disappointed.

"Sheldon I will be here every other day except Sunday. We will have plenty of time together. And I will be here Sunday night. I am not staying at my mom's house. It is just during the day."

"Wait, you two guys are staying together?" Howard asked.

"Yes, Howard. Since everyone else will be away, I decided Amy and I could stay together during our break. She will be staying from Friday until the end of break."

"So when you say staying together?" Bernadette asked.

"If you are asking if we will be sharing a bed, then the answer is yes." Amy interjected. She thought maybe if she answered the guys would not tease as much.

"Really?" Howard asked. He was a bit taken back by the answer. "So let me get this straight, the Homo Novus, Sheldon Cooper has decided to sleep with his girlfriend?"

"Howard, be nice." Bernadette warned.

"Why should I? He has always been above such things as girlfriends and sex and now we find out that he has invited his girlfriend over to stay with him. Why can't I have a little bit of fun with that fact?"

"Because when you make fun of Sheldon, you include Amy. She has done nothing to you." Bernadette answered him.

"I am not going to make fun of him. I just want to give him a bit of a hard time. I think it is about time he learned to appreciate Amy. She is a great girl."

"Why thank you Howard." Amy said to him. She really grew to like Howard after they had gone to the Neil Diamond concert a year ago. That was part of the reason she had invited them along during Valentine's over Penny and Leonard.

"So how long have you been sleeping together?" Raj asked. He thought it was great his friends were taking a big step in their relationship.

"Guys, I think you have to realize that they mean they are just sleeping together." Penny said to them. "No sex, right?"

Amy looked embarrassingly at Sheldon who hadn't said a word. He wasn't sure what was going to happen during the week they stayed together. He hadn't ruled anything out.

"Sheldon, Amy, are you listening?" Penny tried to get their attention.

"Um, yes, can we please change the subject?" Sheldon asked quickly. He saw the look in Amy's eyes and he didn't need her to get upset. She had the same look just before she ran off into his room during the Dungeons and Dragons game.

"Yeah sure, buddy." Leonard said, sensing the tension. "How about we exchange Christmas presents?" He asked.

"I think that is a great idea." Amy said looking relieved. She was feeling slightly guilty about the whole conversation that just took place.

The group all handed out presents. Everyone was surprised when Sheldon went back to his room and came out with cards for everyone.

"Wait, you got us gifts?" Penny asked. "I thought you hated gift giving."

"I do but every year you guys always buy something for me, even though I specifically say not to do that and then tell me I don't have to get you anything. This year, I didn't listen and got everyone something." He answered her.

"Sheldon, I signed both our names to the gifts I got for them." Amy said to him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her. "I am perfectly capable of picking out my own gifts for people."

"Last year, most of the gifts I got I shared with you as they were gift cards to restaurants. I figured those gifts were more like a joint gift for us and we could then give a joint gift and you wouldn't feel obligated to buy anything for anyone." She answered him.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense but it doesn't matter now, as I got everyone something." He said. He handed the three envelopes to the women. They each opened it and were extremely surprised.

"Sheldon this is amazing." Penny said to him and Leonard looked at the gift.

"Wow Sheldon she is right, this is truly amazing." He said.

"What did he get you?" Bernadette asked looking in amazement at the gift card to her and Howard's favorite restaurant. It was a very exclusive place.

"A weekend at a spa in San Francisco." Penny answered her. "How did you know we wanted to go there?" She asked him.

"As you know, I have an eidetic memory. I remember vividly how disappointed you were last spring when your weekend getaway had to be cancelled because of a fire in the hotel."

"Well thank you Sheldon. This is great." Leonard said.

"You are very welcome."

"Yes thank you Sheldon. We absolutely love this restaurant." Bernadette said.

"Again, you're welcome."

"Raj what did he get you?" Howard asked.

"He also got us a restaurant gift card." Raj answered. "How did you know this was Emily's favorite place to eat?"

"I credit Amy for that. She told me where you took Emily on your first date. She recalled Emily telling her about the place when they first met. I figured you guys could go there again."

"Well thank you." Emily said to him. "That is very kind."

"Can anyone top Sheldon's gifts this year?" Howard asked. Everyone looked around and shook their head. They all exchanged their gifts which were mostly gift cards to various stores and restaurants. Everyone had gotten Amy gift cards to the restaurants she and Sheldon always ate.

"Hey Sheldon, I notice you didn't give Amy anything." Penny pointed out.

"Oh he doesn't have to give me anything tonight. He already told me about the one thing remember?" Amy said to her.

"What one thing?" Raj asked.

"Oh yeah that is right." Penny said. "When we were discussing Sheldon and Amy staying together we forgot to mention that Sheldon bought a new bed for the occasion."

"What?" Bernadette screamed at the same time both Howard and Raj spit out the water they had just taken a sip from.

"Yeah he really went the extra mile for this sleepover." Penny said.

"It sounds to me more like Sheldon is planning for the future." Howard said after he recovered from the shock.

"Well I needed a new bed." Sheldon said. "The one I had was old and…"

"Too small for two people." Leonard finished his sentence for him.

"Thank you Leonard for pointing out the obvious."

"Well I think it is great he is stepping out of his comfort zone for Amy." Penny said. She was sorry she had mentioned it. She thought for a minute the guys would make fun of Sheldon.

"Thank you Penny." Amy said smiling at her.

"I agree. Sheldon, it was good thinking on your part to get a better bed suited for two people rather than just yourself. Way to think of others for a change." Raj said to him. Howard shook his head in agreement.

"Thank you gentlemen." Sheldon said to them.

The night ended with the group playing games and listening to Christmas music. A good time was had by all including Sheldon who finally was beginning to see how much fun one could have at Christmas. Everyone parted for their homes and Leonard went to stay at Penny's. Sheldon and Amy were the only ones left.

"Would you like some tea?" Sheldon asked her.

"No I really should get going." She said to him.

"Are you really going to your mom's house next Sunday?" He asked.

"Yes. She has this party every year. I can't not go." She answered.

"Would you mind terribly if I went with you?" He asked.

"You don't have to go you know. I know how you feel about meeting my family." She said.

"Amy, if I didn't want to go, I would not have asked. I think it is about time I finally go and meet them in person. I have avoided it for too long." He said.

"Well when you put it that way, I would love for you to come with me. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Now are you sure I can't make you tea?" He asked again.

"I guess one cup won't hurt." She said.

"You know you could always stay here tonight." He said to her.

"I don't have any clothes here." She said to him.

"You can wear one of my shirts to bed." He said.

"One of your shirts, are you sure?" She asked him.

"Of course I am sure. I think it would be long enough. I can always give you a pair of my pajama pants too. Or wait," He ran back into his room and came out with a box that was wrapped in Christmas paper.

"What's this?" She asked him.

"Open it." He told her.

She opened the present to reveal a pair of pajamas that were pink with monkeys on them. There was also a larger pair of green ones with the same pattern.

"You bought us matching pajamas?" She asked him.

"I heard that is something you do when you are dating." He said to her.

"I love them." She said. "I have something to show you too. I will be right back." She left the apartment and went down to her car. She was glad she hadn't had the energy to carry all her bags into her apartment after shopping. She came back with a bag from the kiosk she had shopped at earlier in the day.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Open the bag." She said.

He opened it to reveal the koala pajamas she had purchased earlier.

"You got us pajamas too?" He was surprised.

"I took one look at them and knew they were the perfect pair for us." She said.

"I don't know what to say." He said. "These are adorable."

"How about which ones should we wear tonight?" She asked.

"I guess that means you are staying?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said.

"Good." He said and he pulled her close and kissed her.

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. Next up will be the party at Amy's mom's house and then on to Texas. Oh and we may get to see them share a bed. I mean I did have Sheldon buy one for that reason, right?  
>Did you think the gang's reaction was okay...let me know. I can handle constructive criticism. Oh I can handle bad reviews too. <strong>

**Those reviews help me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay sorry this is taking so long, but I have so many ideas for where I want to take this story and all the lovely reviews and wishes for this story have overwhelmed me. I wasn't planning on doing a bed scene and was going to let you guys figure out for yourselves whether they did or didn't but then this little idea snuck in and took over. I believe there will be 2 more chapters after this one. I already know I am well past the 5000 words. I don't want coal in my stocking and I still have 1 more of the 5 words needed. It will be in the next chapter I promise. So with all my excuses now on with the story. Okay it is now an M rated fic. I am not good at this sort of stuff so please let me know if it was awful. I have read and reread it several times to make sure it came off well. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed this story. I hope I am doing it justice.**

**Okay on with it already...I don't own it, if I did we wouldn't be watching this show on network tv.**

The week before break went by relatively quickly. Sheldon and Amy left work early on Tuesday so they could be at the apartment for the delivery of the new bed. Then they had to go shopping for sheets since Sheldon hadn't thought about them the day he purchased the bed. He allowed Amy to pick out some since she would be using the bed as well. He knew she wouldn't choose anything too girly.

When Friday arrived, Sheldon drove home with Amy since she would be coming back to his apartment anyway. They stopped at her apartment and picked up her bag she had packed. Sheldon had made preparations for her arrival by emptying a drawer in his dresser for her. He didn't want to make her live out of a suitcase for 2 weeks.

Leonard and Penny joined them for dinner that night. Vintage video game night had been cancelled since Raj wanted to spend his last night before leaving for India with Emily. Howard and Bernadette were over with Mrs. Wolowitz for Hanukkah before they were leaving for a week to spend with her parents and siblings in Arizona over Christmas.

"So what do you guys have planned this week?" Penny asked them while they were eating.

"Well we are going to Amy's mother's house on Sunday. We don't have much else planned out after that though." Sheldon answered.

"You are going?" Leonard asked. "I didn't think you were ready to meet her family yet."

"We have been dating for 4 years. I don't think I can avoid it any longer." Sheldon answered.

"Avoid it?" Amy spoke up interrupting. She had said he didn't have to come with her but he insisted.

"Besides I want to go. I think it is time." Sheldon continued ignoring her. "I brought it up to Amy. She is not forcing me to go. As a matter of fact she told me I could stay home. I made the decision."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Sheldon?" Penny weighed in on the conversation.

"Come on bestie. You have seen the changes since he came back from his train trip. He wanted to come with me and I am grateful. Now I won't have to listen to my cousin Michelle go on and on about her latest boyfriend or have to answer my Aunt Lisa who keeps asking if I am sure I am not a lesbian." Amy told her. "I can finally put the past behind me. Sheldon is real. He is not Armand the miniature horse breeder. I can't wait."

"Armand who?" Sheldon asked. He remembered her mentioning him once before and she hadn't answered the same question then either.

"Long story." Amy replied. "Let's just say when I couldn't tell them how we met; my story spiraled out of control. I can prove you are real. You will be there with me. Even if it has taken a couple of years. They will finally see I am not lying after all. "

"Of course I am real." Sheldon said. "Why would I not be real? Your mother has seen me. How can others think I don't exist?" He had never really thought about the consequences of failing to appear at the family functions Amy always invited him to attend. He always found some excuse to get out of going. He had known she was angry the first time when she invited him to her aunt's 93rd birthday, but he smoothed things over with his famous Cooper Coupons. But now he was starting to wander if he shouldn't have gone sooner.

"Yes, my mother has met you but you do realize that was 4 years ago now? And I ended up telling her the things we said to her weren't real, especially after you never showed up for events. She started talking to me about getting back out there and dating. She has recently thought about putting my profile back up on that dating website again. She thinks you are just a friend but not my boyfriend and she basically told me she is tired of waiting for grandchildren."

Sheldon paled. "She wants grandchildren? How can we give her grandchildren when we aren't…?"

"I know Sheldon. I didn't say I was happy about it. First, she has to realize that it is my decision as to whether I have kids or not and second, it usually helps the process along better if we are actually sleeping together. And when I say that I don't mean what happened last weekend." Amy interrupted his thought looking him dead in the eye. They had not mentioned what happened with each other since that night. Amy hoped they could talk about it when they were alone. She didn't want Sheldon to say anything about their progress out loud.

"What happened last weekend?" Penny asked innocently.

"Well we slept in the same bed together, after our little get together. Sheldon asked me if I wanted to stay and I agreed. I had to be up early the next morning to do some shopping for my family so I left before you guys were up." Amy answered.

"Why am I just finding this out now?" Penny screamed at them.

"What difference does it make? You now know and if you were paying any attention you would have heard Amy say we just slept." Sheldon answered avoiding eye contact with anyone. "It was a test run for this week."

"Amy, let's go over to my apartment so we can talk." Penny suggested. She knew something was up and the only way to find out was to outright ask. But she knew she couldn't do that with Sheldon in the room.

"Oh I don't know, Penny. You guys have to be up early and ….." But she was interrupted by her again.

"I will be fine. Sheldon and Leonard will be fine. They can play a video game or something while we are gone. Isn't that right, sweetie?" She looked at Leonard relaying a message through her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Leonard answered knowing what she was saying. "What do you say Sheldon, want to play some Mario Kart?"

"I guess we could. Penny, no alcohol okay. I don't want to have to care for Amy if she is hung over tomorrow." Sheldon said.

"I wasn't planning on drinking. I have to be up at the crack of dawn for a flight that leaves at 10am. There is no way I am going to be drinking tonight." Penny said.

"Fine then. You girls go hen peck and we will play some vintage video games." Sheldon stated.

"We won't be long." Penny said and the girls made their way over to Penny's.

"Okay woman spill." Penny said to her as they entered her apartment.

"Spill about what?" Amy asked innocently.

"You and Sheldon. Does he still think he can lie? He was twitching so badly when he said you just slept. And you were looking right at him as if sending him a message to keep quiet. Now what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Amy answered.

"You are as bad as him. You can't lie either. You are looking everywhere but at me. Now spill. Did you guys have sex?"

"What? No, we didn't get that far."

"So how far did you get? Did any clothes come off?"

"Well, um…" Amy didn't know what to say. She didn't want to share such personal information with Penny just yet. All that had happened was Sheldon finally found second base. Of course her shirt hadn't been on at the time.

"Oh my God! What clothes were off? Come on you have to tell me."

"Let's just say Sheldon knows whether or not I am more than a handful or not as you and Bernadette so delicately put it." She blushed.

"So no shirts? That is wonderful. How did it happen?"

"Yes no shirt. It just kind of happened." Amy explained. "When we laid down for bed he leaned over to kiss me goodnight and it just got out of control."

"Did he say that to you? I will kill him." Penny said.

"No, not out of control like that. It was good. He was fine, no freak outs. He initiated not me. It is fine. Please don't say anything. I am so happy with our progress, I am afraid that something may set him off again."

"Well if you are happy, then that is all that matters." Penny said to her.

"I am. But please let's just keep this to ourselves right now." Amy pleaded.

"Okay promise." Penny said. She knew Amy was serious. "So shall we go back now?"

"Yes." Amy said.

The girls headed back over to the apartment. The boys seemed to be in a heated battle in one of their video games. They didn't even notice the girls came back in for 30 minutes. Finally Penny spoke up.

"Leonard, I think it is time for us to leave." She said.

"Huh? Oh when did you girls get back?" He asked her.

"We've been sitting here for about half an hour." Penny answered.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Sheldon asked.

"We called you several times." Amy answered him. "You were too engaged in your game to notice."

"Oh well, did you get all your gossip finished?" He asked.

"Yes. Now it's time for us to go. Come on Leonard, we have an early morning and I need to make sure I have everything packed." Penny said.

"How much more do you need? You have 3 bags already. We are only going for a week!" Leonard exclaimed.

"You never know what you may need. I have several outfits picked for every day." Penny answered.

"Geez. Well guys goodnight. And have a great Christmas."

"Thank you Leonard." Amy said. "You guys have a good time as well."

"Yes Merry Christmas." Penny said. "Have fun in Texas. We will see you next week."

"Good night all." Sheldon said. "Have a nice vacation."

The couple left for the night.

Sheldon and Amy made their way back to his bedroom to get ready for bed. "So what did Penny want to know?" Sheldon asked her after he had completed in the bathroom.

"Well you know you are a terrible liar, right?" Amy asked as she settled in to bed.

"I believe I have gotten very good at it recently." He answered.

"Not that good, apparently. Penny noticed you twitching when you talked about last weekend. She wanted to know what happened."

"Oh, God. What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. Apparently I am not a good liar either. Listen, before you say anything, she won't tell anyone. I made her promise. She has never let me down when I asked her to promise me things."

"She may not tell the others but I am sure Leonard will find out. She doesn't keep anything from him. Not that it will matter; he gave me the 3rd degree when you girls left too. I told him the truth as well."

"I don't mind Leonard knowing. I figured she wanted him to talk to you anyway. She gave him a look that said talk to him before we left."

"He asked me almost immediately what had happened. It's like they read each other's minds. They knew we were hiding the truth. It was good though. I had some questions for him about things."

"What kind of things?" She was curious.

"Amy, you know I am new to all of this intimacy. I asked Leonard about things that women like, you know?"

"I am new as well. We can learn together. You tell me what you like and I will tell you what I like. I can tell you this, what we did the other night was very nice."

"I enjoyed that as well. As a matter of fact, how would you like to…"

He was cut off by Amy kissing him. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Sheldon's hands began to roam. He found the hem of her shirt and devoid her of it swiftly. His hands worked to her breasts as he kissed her neck. Slowly his kisses lowered until he found her right nipple. He took it in her mouth which gained him a moan from Amy. His hands slowly began to wander down her body toward her hips.

Amy's hands started in Sheldon's hair but quickly moved to his chest. She was feeling bold and decided to try something. She reached down to stroke him. Sheldon moaned at her touch. The two were lost in the passion of what they were doing. Sheldon removed his shirts and kissed her again. This time with a new found lust. He knew what he wanted and he was more than ready he felt. He looked into her eyes with permission as he slowly removed her panties. Amy felt self-conscious as he looked down at her naked form.

"I love you." He said to her as he began exploring her folds.

"I love you too." She said a bit out of breath. Sheldon seemed to know exactly what to do. She squirmed as he started out slowly and then he gradually moved his fingers faster. She moaned louder as his fingers and hand worked their magic. She came hard and loud screaming out his name. He kissed her and slowly rose from the bed.

He removed his own pajama bottoms and underwear and joined her back on the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"I have never been surer in my life. I love you. I want to make love to you."

"I love you too. I want to make love to you."

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed forward. She winced as he entered and he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just go slow. You are much larger than I had anticipated. I will be alright in a minute." She answered.

He proceeded slowly then she nodded and told him he could go faster. Soon they found their rhythm and Sheldon released quickly as he called out her name. He removed himself and rolled off, then turned to face her.

"Wow." He said. "I guess I see what all the fuss is about now."

"Yeah, that was wonderful." She said to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and he wrapped his arms around her.

They drifted off to sleep naked in each other's arms.

**Was it good, bad, okay? Please let me know...I love reviews. **

**Chapter 5 will be Amy's mom and Christmas. Then finally will there be snow in Texas because Sheldon brings home his girlfriend? Did you forget that? I didn't...hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Also all the reviews have been wonderful. Thank you for all the honesty about the last chapter I was worried. Writing that kind of stuff is not my forte. Oh and to answer any questions, my head cannon has always been that Amy is on the pill so sorry to disappoint, no Shamy babies in this story. That conversation took place without us seeing it as well. **

**Oh well so on with the story. Chapter 5 has us at Amy's mother's house for a Christmas gathering with some family. I will only name a few of them. I hope you like the characters I have invented.**

**So that being said, on with the story. I don't own the characters well except for the ones I invented. Enjoy**

Sheldon woke up first the next morning. He always got up at 6:15 on Saturday mornings so he could watch _Doctor Who _at 6:30. Amy was still wrapped up in his arms. The memories of the night before began to run through his thoughts. He smiled as he recalled how he felt. He couldn't believe how long he had waited to do that with Amy. All his worries about intimacy and germs seemed to be gone. There was no denying how much he loved the woman that was wrapped up in his arms. Now they were really one. She was his and he was hers.

He decided he could go one week without seeing the show. He laid and watched Amy sleep for a while. After about 20 minutes she stirred.

"Good morning." Sheldon said to her.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"I wake up every Saturday at 6:15. I usually watch _Doctor Who._"

"I'm sorry do you want to get up? You can still catch the last 20 minutes of the show."

"I chose not to get up. I was enjoying myself just laying here watching you." He said.

"Oh, well what did you want to do today?" Amy asked him.

"I was thinking, I have my Meemaw's cookie recipes and I know you love to bake. I was wondering if we could make the cookies together. Then we can take some to your mother's house tomorrow." He answered her.

"I would love that." She said.

"Well then let's get started." He started to get up.

"Are you sure you want to get up right away?" She asked him.

"Well Dr. Fowler, what did you have in mind?" He asked as he pulled her close and kissed her.

30 minutes later they were lying in each other's arms fully sated from their morning activities.

"So shall we get started on those cookies?" Amy asked him smiling.

"Yes, but I want to take a shower first." He answered.

"Okay why don't you go first and I will go start breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

"Well usually on Saturdays I have cereal but I think I am a bit hungrier now." He said.

"Do you have eggs and bread? I can make us French toast." She said to him.

"That sounds wonderful. I think we may have some bacon too."

"Okay you go get your shower. I will take care of the food."

He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. Amy quickly made up the bed and picked up the clothes that had been thrown on the floor the night before. She was still in shock that they had made love the night before and that morning. It seemed they moved so quickly to that stage. But she didn't regret it at all and apparently neither did Sheldon. She finished cleaning up the room and made her way into the kitchen where she found the ingredients to make French toast in the refrigerator. Sheldon came out 20 minutes later dressed and cleaned and took over the cooking duties while Amy got herself ready. They ate a nice breakfast together.

"So do you have all the ingredients to make the cookies?" Amy asked him as they cleaned up from breakfast.

"I think I have most but I will get the recipes and see if we need anything else. We could run to the store and pick up anything I don't have."

They made the list and left a few minutes later. When they returned they made Meemaw's special sugar cookies and lacey cookies.

"I've never tasted this kind of a cookie." Amy said.

"It is Meemaw's special recipe. She shared it with me because I loved them so much. They didn't come out quite as thin as hers but they are still just as delicious."

"Now that we have these let's make chocolate chip." Amy said.

"Yummy. And when we are finished we should still have time to make it to the zoo for the holiday light show." Sheldon said hopefully.

"Oh that sounds like fun. When does it start?" Amy asked

"It starts around 7. They have a Christmas parade and then the light show."

"Since when did you want to do anything Christmassy?" She asked. "First you buy gifts for everyone then you want to bake Christmas cookies. Now you want to see a Christmas parade. Did you fall on your head and I missed it?"

"I just know how much you love this holiday and I want to make it special for you." He answered her.

"Just spending time with you is enough. If it is too much for you we don't have to go to the zoo."

"Well I love light shows so I really do want to go. Just because it has a Christmas theme doesn't mean it won't be spectacular."

"Well then let's go."

They finished the chocolate chip cookies and boxed up a bunch to take to Amy's mother's house the next day. They ordered a pizza for dinner and then went to the zoo. The light show was as spectacular as Sheldon had hoped it would be. They went home and were so tired they fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, they were up a little later than the day before and spent some time just cuddling. They got up and had a nice breakfast.

"What time are we due at your mom's today?" Sheldon asked her.

"Around 3 but we will need to leave around 12:30. It's about a two hour drive. And I realized last night that I left the gifts I bought for my mom at my apartment. I need to stop there on the way out to Santa Barbara."

"So do you want to watch a movie? It is only 10 now." Sheldon asked her.

"Why don't you choose something, I need to finish getting ready."

"Okay." He settled in and decided to watch **Gravity** since he had only watched that 5 times since he got it.

They left for her mom's at 12:30 and stopped at her apartment. They were on the road again by 1:15. They spent the car ride playing some of Sheldon's favorite games. They even invented a few new Counterfactual questions that had a holiday theme. They arrived at Sandy Fowler's home around 2:45. It seemed that there were already some others there. Sheldon became nervous. He had met her mom a few years back but that was before they had officially started dating. He said some things that he wished he hadn't about a nonexistent sex life that left her mother shocked. Amy had explained that she told her it was all a joke and that they were just really good friends. But now some of what he had said that night was true even if it had only been for a few days. Now they did have a bit more of an intimate relationship and had even had sex. He certainly wouldn't say anything about that to her this time. Amy had told him to just be himself.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled at him.

"What?" He asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes I am fine. I was just thinking about the time us Skyped your mom. I am afraid of what she thinks of me already and she hasn't even met me in person."

"Sheldon, I have told you, just be yourself. Don't worry about what we said to her the last time we spoke. She knows I made it all up. She doesn't think you are a sex pervert anymore. I promise."

"She thought I was a sex pervert? That is not good, Amy."

"Will you relax? I told her that I said to say those things. I didn't tell her that we worked together on our little speech to her. She thinks you just listened to me and did what I asked. Now let's get in there. I can see her peeking out the window from the kitchen."

"Fine." Sheldon opened the car door and walked around to Amy's side. She got out and got the cookies and gifts from the trunk. Sheldon carried them up to the house. Before they could knock on the door it flew open and Sandy Fowler came face to face with the couple.

"Hi mom, Merry Christmas!" Amy said hugging her mother in greeting.

"Hello." She said back.

"Hi Mrs. Fowler. Merry Christmas." Sheldon said to her.

"Hello, Sheldon. It is nice to finally see you in person. Come on in. Everyone is in the family room." She said to them

Amy took the cookies from Sheldon and gave them to her mother. Sandy took them back into the kitchen while Sheldon and Amy made their way into the family room. Amy took Sheldon's hand as they walked through the hallway. When they entered the room they were greeted with about 10 people.

"Hello everyone. Merry Christmas." Amy said in greeting. "Everyone this is my boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Everyone looked at him in shock. They never expected Amy to bring home a boyfriend and had stopped believing her long ago after he never showed up at family functions.

"Hello, Sheldon, it is nice to meet you." A woman stood up from where she was sitting and came over to shake his hand. Sheldon took the proffered hand without wincing.

"This is my grandmother, Ruth." Amy said to him.

"It is very nice to meet you." He said to her.

"Well come on in and sit down and let us get to know you. But before you do, I have to point out that the two of you are standing under the **mistletoe**. You know what that means." Ruth said to them.

Sheldon looked at Amy. She was beet red. She didn't think he would want to kiss her in front of all her relatives. He surprised her when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her relatives were shocked. They had made bets as to whether Amy was going to really be bringing someone and if she did would he really be her boyfriend. It seemed to them that Amy really was dating this man or she paid him a lot of money to pretend.

The two sat down on the sofa next to a woman who looked a bit younger than Amy.

"So how did you two meet? How long have you been seeing each other?" The young woman asked.

"Geez, Michelle, breathe between questions." Amy said to her. "Sheldon this is my cousin Michelle."

"Good to meet you, now answer the questions."

"We met at a coffee shop after a dating website said that we would be perfect companions. Of course, I did not believe it at all. Those dating sites are complete hokum. My friends blackmailed me with a dirty sock."

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked.

"They told me they had hidden a dirty sock which we had found on our roof earlier in the week somewhere in my apartment. They would not tell me where it was until I agreed to meet the woman that been mathematically matched to me. I had no choice but to go." Sheldon said. Amy smiled at him. She knew the story all too well about how he had no intention of ever having a girlfriend and how love was too hippy dippy. She didn't mind because she felt the same when they first met.

"How romantic." Michelle said sarcastically.

"I understand that was sarcasm, but I have to tell you, I didn't believe in love. I thought that all those hippy dippy feelings were for the weak minded. When I met Amy she seemed to be on the same page as me. We instantly clicked." He smiled at her. He had never admitted it to her but he was smitten from the moment she said she didn't want to have any physical contact.

"That is so sweet." Michelle admitted. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We had our first date 4 years ago."

"Four years! Why aren't you married?" She exclaimed.

Amy fielded that question. "Well we had our first date 4 years ago but we had no intentions of ever being more than just friends. We denied it to everyone around us. If asked we said that we had a relationship of the mind."

"So you were not interested in romance?" Michelle asked.

"Not at all, we both didn't want it. We were happy with our arrangement." Sheldon answered.

"So what changed?" Michelle was curious if they were now romantic.

"I went on a date with another man." Amy answered her.

"You did what?" Her mother had just come in from the kitchen and had heard only the last part of the conversation.

"I accepted a date with another man." Amy answered again. "My friends told me if I didn't think it was going anywhere with Sheldon that I should put myself out there. Stuart from the comic book shop asked me out to coffee and I accepted."

"I knew it was Penny's idea for you to go out with him. No wonder she didn't accept the date from me."

"Wait you asked Penny out?" Amy asked a bit annoyed. "How did I not know about this?"

Her family members looked around uncomfortably. They didn't know how to react. Amy seemed a bit upset.

"Um, well I was trying to make you jealous. At least that is what Penny thought. I guess in retrospect she was right. I didn't want you going out with Stuart. When Penny went out with him, I was fine with it. I told Leonard that Stuart was taller, artistic, self-employed, and most importantly got 45% off of comic books. When Leonard asked if it was okay for him to ask you out, I told him that there was no way that you, a noted neurobiologist would be at all interested in Stuart, an impoverished peddler of picture books. I was shocked when you said yes to him."

"You know I did it to make you jealous." Amy said to him.

"I know and it worked." He answered

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Sheldon showed up during my second date with Stuart and asked me to be his girlfriend." Amy answered her.

"In the middle of a date?" Michelle asked.

"Yep, right in the middle of a movie theater." Amy answered.

"That is so romantic." Michelle swooned. "So you two have been an item ever since? How long ago was that?"

"Three years ago." They answered at the same time.

"So will there be wedding bells any time soon?" Amy's grandmother asked.

"Um well," Sheldon stumbled.

Amy had a feeling this would be brought up. She really wanted to tell everyone to mind their own business but knew that was never going to happen.

Sheldon spoke up again. "We don't have any immediate plans but that does not mean it will not happen."

"That is good to hear." Ruth said and smiled at Sheldon.

Just then they heard another knock at the door. A minute later there were 3 more people in the family room.

"Damn." Amy whispered in Sheldon's ear.

"What?" He asked.

"That is my cousin Nick."

"Yeah so?"

"He is the one my mom paid to take me to prom. He ended up using the money she gave him to buy drugs. That is why I was on the cleanup committee. After he took off with the money, I agreed to help out. I can't believe he showed up today. He hardly ever comes with his parents."

"Why is it such a big deal?" Sheldon asked.

"Because every time I see him he taunts me about that prom." Amy answered. "I just can't handle that again this year."

"Well now you can tell him you have been to a prom. And let him know that you won Prom Queen."

"I can only imagine what he will say about a bunch of adults having a prom."

"Who cares what he says. I sure don't. Why should you? That was a great night in my opinion." Sheldon said.

"Mine too." She said and she smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh now isn't this sweet." Nick said as he walked over to them. "Amy aren't you going to introduce me to you 'boyfriend'" He said as he used air quotes at the word boyfriend.

"Well I don't know what you mean by that but my name is Sheldon Cooper." Sheldon answered. He did not want to deal with this jerk acting like he wasn't really her boyfriend.

"Well it is nice to meet you Sheldon. I am Nick, Amy's cousin. So are you really her boyfriend? I know Aunt Sandy had to pay me to take her to the prom."

"I assure you I am her boyfriend. We have been together for 4 years."

"Then why is this the first time I have ever seen you before today?"

"Because I never felt the need to actually come to any of these events. I can't say I have been the best boyfriend. Amy has asked me on several occasions and I made up an excuse to not come. I chose to come this time because it was about time I met everyone."

"Oh well." He mumbled. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. How could you?" Sheldon said.

"Well shall we all go and sit down for dinner?" Sandy said changing the subject.

The group made their way to the dining room for dinner. They had a delicious dinner of ham and turkey followed by plenty of pies and desserts including the cookies Amy and Sheldon had made.

"Wow these cookies are amazing." Nick said. "Who made these?"

"Sheldon and I made them yesterday." Amy answered

"You made these? They are great!" Nick said.

"They are my Meemaw's recipe." Sheldon said proudly.

"What's a Meemaw?" Michelle asked.

"Meemaw is what Sheldon calls his grandmother." Amy answered.

"I've never heard that term before." She said. "Where are you from Sheldon?"

"Galveston, Texas." Sheldon answered.

"I never would have guessed." Michelle said. "You don't have much of an accent."

"Well I left Texas when I was 15. I guess I lost it." He said.

"So does your family live in California?" Sandy asked.

"No they are still in Texas." He answered.

"So you left home at 15? Where did you go?" Nick asked.

"Well I graduated high school when I was 11."

"You graduated high school at 11?" Michelle said shocked.

"Yes and Sheldon got his first p.h.D when he was 16." Amy said proudly.

"Wait did you say first?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I have two." Sheldon said.

"Amazing." Nick said.

"I know." Amy said. "He is brilliant."

"Wow you guys are perfect for each other. Do you know Amy has an IQ of 185?" Nick asked him.

"Well I knew she was brilliant. She never told me her IQ." Sheldon said smiling at her. Amy blushed.

"What is your IQ?" Nick asked, knowing he had to know.

"187." Amy answered.

"You guys really are perfect for each other." He said.

The rest of the night was spent playing games. Apparently it was a tradition to play Trivial Pursuit after dinner. Sheldon and Amy paired up and won easily. The party broke up around 8 and everyone left for their homes.

"Thank you for coming today." Amy said when they got home.

"It was fun." Sheldon said. "I enjoyed your family."

"They really liked you." She said.

"Oh well that is good. But how can you tell?"

"Mom told me on the way out." She answered.

"Oh."

"I have a question for you." She said seriously.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just when my grandmother asked about us getting married, you told her that just because we had no immediate plans that it doesn't mean it won't happen. Did you mean that? I mean we have never even discussed marriage."

"Amy, I know we have had issues when it has come to discussing future plans but I assure you that I have thought long and hard about us and marriage since Leonard and Penny got engaged. I have not ruled anything out. I love you. I want us to be together. I just have never ever thought about getting married before meeting you."

"Me neither. But now you have?"

"I have. Now I am not saying it is happening tomorrow but someday I do plan on asking you to marry me."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two went to bed together and snuggled close together.

**This was one of my longest chapters but notice I got the last words in for the challenge. I got 6 of the 8 so do I get a Cooper Coupon. Probably not since I have doubled the length it was suppose to be.**

**Last chapter will be finished before Christmas. Oh boy that is only 6 days from now. I hope my creative juices start flowing quick.**

**So what did you think? well what? Let me know in reviews. I love them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay here is the end of the story. Sorry it didn't come before the deadline but that pesky holiday got in the way. I hope everyone had a safe and happy Christmas. Well anyway on with the story. This will take place from Christmas Eve until the weekend. I hope you like the way I write in his family. I don't want too much family drama but I have a feeling that George Jr. may give Sheldon a bit of a hard time when it comes to having a girlfriend and he may shock a few family members. We all know Meemaw loves Amy because why would she let her have her cookie recipe so I have a quick introduction of her in here. **

**Okay enough introduction and here is the story...I don't own any of these characters but they are fun to play around with.**

The week went by quickly. Before the two of them knew it Christmas Eve was upon them. They had gotten along so well during the week. They seemed to anticipate each other's needs and routines. Amy didn't balk about the dinner choices or television shows Sheldon watched. She found just retreating to the bedroom and watching what she wanted was much easier than arguing.

They did have one disagreement about the temperature. Amy was used to a cooler temperature in her apartment so she tried to turn the thermostat down 5 degrees. Sheldon got angry and said the roommate agreement said the temperature was set at 71 degrees. Amy pointed out she was not his roommate and therefore not bound by the agreement. He said if she was ever to move in she would have to agree to that. She was not happy. She almost went home that night she was so upset. He finally agreed to lower it by 3 degrees. He did not want her to leave. He was getting used to her there and he could live with 3 degrees. That was the only thing they argued about that week.

They promised Mary they would attend a Christmas Eve church service as a compromise to not being in Texas on Christmas Day. Sheldon had always gone to a small church in Pasadena that reminded him of the one his Pop Pop and Meemaw had attended before he passed away. He found he liked the pastor and the people were usually very cordial to him. He always went during a holiday season so he could blend in with the others who only made an annual trek to church.

They chose the 9pm service to avoid a huge crowd. However when they arrived they found the place was practically filled and there was still 15 minutes until the service was starting. They found seats close to the front.

"It has never been this crowded before. I don't like it." Sheldon said to her.

"Don't worry about it. We will be fine." Amy said.

"Sheldon quickly realized why there so many new faces when a young man came out and began the service.

"Where is Pastor Mike?" Sheldon said to no one in particular.

The woman sitting next to Sheldon heard his question and answered him.

"He retired in July. This is Pastor Jeremy. He took over in September. He has brought a lot more young people to our church."

"Oh well that is nice. We are just visitors tonight." Amy said to her.

"But you had to have been here in the past if you know Pastor Mike." She said.

"My boyfriend has been. This is my first time." Amy answered.

"Oh well then welcome. I hope we see you again." She said.

The service was very nice. Amy loved the hymns that were sung. They reminded her of going to church when she was younger. Her mother would be proud. She never bugged her when she was a teenager to attend and Amy never wanted to go. She was unsure about whether there was a God and she didn't understand the need to take attendance. When Sheldon told her he had a once a year commitment, that worked for her. She never had to attend with him and usually he ended up going with his mom when she came to Pasadena or he went to Texas.

The couple made their way out of the service and greeted the pastor. He was very nice to them and invited them back the next Sunday. Sheldon explained his deal with his mother and told him he would most likely see them again next year. The pastor was grateful that he had not persuaded Sheldon to find somewhere new for the next year. They made their way home and got ready for bed.

Christmas morning, Amy was up early. She was so excited for Sheldon to get the gifts she had purchased she couldn't sleep. She made her way into the kitchen and put on a pot for tea. She was not one for coffee but she almost gave in that morning. She started cooking breakfast for Sheldon when he wandered out about 30 minutes later.

"You're up early." He said to her.

"Well I couldn't sleep. I was excited for Christmas." She said.

"Oh is that all." He said. "I thought I may have been hogging the covers. Oh wait you do that." He laughed.

"I do not." She said.

"You do and if you let me turn the thermostat back up you wouldn't be so cold." He said.

"Are we having this discussion again?" She asked.

"Um, well, I was just thinking if you were cold." He stuttered. He didn't want to fight, especially on Christmas.

"It's okay, I won't be leaving you. I promise." She said.

"Good." He pulled her in for a hug. Then he leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas." He said as he came up for breath. No matter how long they had been doing that it still took his breath away.

"Merry Christmas." She said back dreamily. Every time he kissed her, it made her knees go weak. "I was just getting breakfast started. What would you like this morning?"

"How about sausage and eggs?" He suggested. "I think there is some bread so we can make toast."

"Okay, you start that while I get the eggs ready. Do you want them scrambled?"

"That sounds great." He said and started on the toast.

After breakfast, they decided they would exchange the rest of the gifts they got for each other.

"I can't believe how many gifts are under this tree." Sheldon said in wonder.

"They aren't all for you. I took the liberty of picking up a few things for your family for Texas." She said. "I also got your nephew's birthday gift."

"I hadn't even thought about gifts for them. You are so on top of things. Thank you. I did however get my nephew a gift. But we can give him both."

"What did you get him?" Amy asked cautiously. Sheldon didn't know anything about children and she was afraid he would buy something inappropriate for a 1 year old.

"Well I was on Amazon the other day and I looked under baby to 24 months and they were selling a learning laptop. It was recommended for ages 6 months to 3 years. I called my sister for approval and she actually thought it was a great idea. I had it shipped to my mom's house."

"Wow that is terrific. I got him a Laugh and Learn puppy. I also called your sister and she approved. She didn't mention that you had gotten a gift."

"I only called the other day. I should have asked you after what you did last weekend with our friends but I wasn't sure you would buy anything."

"It's okay if he gets two gifts from us." Amy said.

"So let me go and get my gifts for you." Sheldon said to her and disappeared down the hall. He came back with 3 gifts.

Amy had a few more gifts for him as well. And a really big surprise. She had decided that since they had a big dinner last week with friends and family over the last few weeks and would have a big dinner when they arrived in Texas the next day, she would follow his routine this time. She was going to take him out for Chinese and then they were going to the movies. She knew he would love this. Plus the new Hobbit movie was out and that was what they would go see. She would never ever admit it to him but she actually enjoyed those movies.

"Okay you first." Sheldon said to her. He handed her a small bag. She opened it and found a picture of him with Santa.

"Oh look how cute you are with Santa." She exclaimed. "I know exactly where I am going to put this. "Okay you are next." She handed him the first box.

He opened the package and found several T-shirts.

"These are great." He said holding up the Game of Thrones shirt. He handed her the next box.

"Oh I love the colors on these." She said as she held up a couple of cardigans. "They are beautiful."

She handed him the final box which contained the plans for the day. He opened it and looked confused.

"What's this?" He asked.

"This is our agenda for today. I know you are not a huge fan of this holiday and I thought that we could celebrate the way you would want to do it. So we are going to go out to The Golden Dragon and then we are going to go see The Hobbit."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really."

"Oh, Amy this is the best Christmas ever. I can't believe we are going to eat Chinese and go to the movies."

"I thought maybe we could start a tradition, like we did the other day with the cookies."

"I like the way you think." He said. "Thank you so much for this." He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss deepened and after what seemed like an hour they came up for breath.

"You still have one more gift from me." Sheldon said.

"You mean that kiss wasn't it?" She asked playfully.

"Well…" He said blushing.

"I am kidding Sheldon." She laughed.

"Oh well, here is your gift." He was kind of disappointed. That morning he woke up and she hadn't been in bed. He was hoping he could have gotten some time with her this morning cuddling and other things but she had already been out in the kitchen. Now she was teasing him and he was trying to figure out how he could use that to get her back into the bedroom. He felt like a hippy giving into his urges but he was so new at this he figured the urges may calm down after a while. Plus he knew that there would be no way they would be intimate in Texas. For all he knew his mother would make them sleep in separate bedrooms.

She opened the last gift which appeared to be jewelry. Her mouth fell open when she saw the beautiful necklace that was inside.

"Sheldon this is beautiful." She said.

"It's called a Love Molecule Necklace. When I was at the store I was looking for the DNA necklace I had read about and then I saw this and it was even more perfect." The necklace had the molecules for serotonin, for happiness and satisfaction, dopamine, for love and passion and acetylcholine for learning, dreaming and memory.

"I love it!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Again he quickly deepened the kiss and this time pulled her close. He had his hands on her waist and quickly moved them up to her breasts. She moaned at his touch. He slowly pushed her down on the couch. They were frantically kissing and just as frantically devoiding each other of clothing.

"Wait." Sheldon said quickly.

"What?" Amy asked really out of breath. She couldn't believe he was stopping this now.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?"

"I don't see why we need to do that. No one is home and we aren't going to be interrupted." She said and she pulled him back towards her on the couch. He didn't argue and continued what he had started. They were soon lost in all the **passion**. The morning could not have gotten any better.

That afternoon they had a great time at the movies and at the Chinese restaurant. The owner even gave them a complimentary order of dumplings for Christmas. That night the two went to bed earlier than usual because they had an early morning flight for Houston the next morning. It was the best Christmas Sheldon had in a long time.

The next morning the two were up at 6 and called a taxi to take them to the airport. It was extremely crowded and Sheldon was glad they decided to arrive two hours early for their 9:15 flight. Sheldon was not a fan of flying but knew it was the best way to get to Texas fast. It was only a little over three hour and they would arrive in Houston around 2:30. Sheldon's brother George was at the airport to pick them up when they arrived.

"I told mom we were just going to get a cab when we couldn't rent a car on short notice." Sheldon said when he saw his brother.

"Well just be grateful someone is here because look at that line over there at the cab stand." Amy said to him.

"Hey Shelly." George said in way of greeting.

"Hello George. How are you?" Sheldon tried to say politely. He didn't really like his brother that much but he didn't want to be disrespectful in front of Amy either.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Are you still married to Stephanie?" He said a bit more impolitely.

"Yes smart ass. We've been married now for 10 years. We have 2 kids. You've never been to any of their birthday parties. What makes Matthew's so special?" He asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Well for one he was at the birth. I would say that makes it special." Amy chimed in to the conversation.

"And you are?" George asked sarcastically.

"This is my girlfriend, Amy." Sheldon answered him.

"So she really exists. I didn't want to call mom a liar when she came home a few years back and said you had a girlfriend but I told her she must be mistaken."

"I assure you Amy is very much my girlfriend." Sheldon said angrily.

"In every sense of the word?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but if you are asking if we go out on dates and such then yes."

"That is not what I mean Sheldon." George said.

"Well then I am not sure what you mean by in every sense of the word." Sheldon answered him.

Amy was mortified. She knew exactly what George meant and she couldn't believe he was asking these personal questions in the middle of an airport.

"Let me answer him Sheldon. Yes George, your brother is my boyfriend in every way he could possibly be. He loves me and I love him. If that is not a satisfactory answer then you can just shove it." Amy answered him.

"Are you telling me?" George started to ask but Amy cut him off.

"I don't see how it is any of your business so I won't dignify it with a response. You can take my earlier answer to mean whatever you want it to mean. Now if you can show us where you parked I would really like to get going."

"Wow Shelly. You really got yourself a feisty one there." He said to him. "I like her."

"Yes that she is isn't she?" Sheldon smiled. He couldn't believe how Amy had put George in his place so easily.

George took their bag and led them to his truck which he had parked in the lot.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Sheldon whispered to Amy as they walked to the truck.

"No but you can tell me as much as you like." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

The drive to Mary's house was mostly silent. Sheldon was still in awe that Amy could hold her own against George. George was still shocked that not only did his little brother bring home and actual girl but one that didn't take his crap. He knew immediately that she was perfect for Sheldon. He could tell that she wouldn't put up with his nonsense either.

They arrived at the house a short time later. Amy saw there were quite a few cars parked in the driveway. She started to feel nervous. She had no idea what Sheldon's family was going to be like. If George was any indication she was in for a long day. Once they had parked, Amy asked if she speak with Sheldon quickly before going inside the house. George grabbed the bags and headed inside.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked sensing she was upset.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting everyone. What if they don't like me?" She said.

"They are going to love you as much as I do. George was going to be the worst and you handled him perfectly. I never saw George's jaw drop so far when you told him to shove it. I was so proud."

"What about your Meemaw?"

"Amy, Meemaw loves you. All she ever hears me talk about is you. I have told her so much about you that she has been nagging me for two years to bring you down to meet her. I am afraid that if I hadn't agreed to come on this trip she was going to fly herself out to California to see you for herself. So you have nothing to worry about at all. Mom loves you and so will Missy. So let's get in there before they all come out here."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." She said.

"You're welcome. Now let's go." He said and he took her hand.

They walked up to the door and went inside. They were greeted by a living room full of people. Even Sheldon was surprised at the number that were in there.

"Hello everyone." Sheldon said to them. "I was not expecting to see so many here today."

"Well your mother told us you were coming home and bringing a girl. We had to see that for ourselves." A voice came from the rocking chair.

"I see. Well then everyone this is Amy." He said pulling her close to his side.

"Hi everyone." Amy said nervously.

Sheldon introduced Amy to everyone individually. Two of his aunts and uncles and all 4 of their children were there as well as Missy and her husband and George's wife and kids. He did not see Meemaw anywhere.

"Hey Missy where is Meemaw?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"Right here Moonpie." She answered coming out of the kitchen with Mary right behind.

Sheldon walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Now Moonpie, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Meemaw asked him.

"Of course, Meemaw, I want you to meet my girlfriend Amy." He said.

"It is nice to meet you." Amy said to her. She wasn't sure what to call her.

Meemaw pulled Amy into a big hug.

"Now I want you to call me Meemaw. Shelly talks so much about you that I feel I already know you." She said.

"Okay Meemaw." Amy said and smiled.

The weekend went by very quickly. The party on Saturday was very fun. Matthew refused to nap that day and when he was given his cake he promptly fell asleep right in the cake. There were many pictures taken of the event. A few of Sheldon's relatives gave him a hard time about having a girlfriend but none were cruel. He realized that they had grown up and actually had a very good time getting to know them again.

The immediate family got together on Sunday for a late Christmas dinner. They had waited until Sheldon and Amy arrived to have the big meal. It had turned quite cold for Galveston. It hadn't been that cold in about 10 years. As they were finishing dinner, George's daughter, Samantha screamed from the window.

"Hey everybody look! It is snowing." She exclaimed.

"No way." George said in disbelief. He walked over to the window himself to see. "Well I'll be damned. It is snowing."

"I guess you predicted that George." Sheldon said.

"What do you mean?" He asked perplexed.

"Ten years ago when I came home for Christmas you said if I ever brought a girlfriend home, it would snow in Texas. I guess you were right." He said.

"Yeah I guess so." George said.

"Well I think it is beautiful." Mary said.

"It truly is." Meemaw agreed. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said at once.

**Okay that's it. I know I was way over the limit of words but I got in 6 of the 8 words. No I couldn't find a place for ****Antidisestablishmentarianism until right now so it doesn't count.**

**A picture of the necklace Sheldon gave Amy is now my cover image for this story if you want to take a look. I hope you liked my gifts. I thought Chinese and a movie would be a big hit for Sheldon. I hope you agree.**

**I hope you enjoyed this submission to the challenge. Please let me know by reviewing. It will tell me if I should continue writing or just give it up altogether. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
